1) Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for operation of hinged panels and spoilers, and more specifically, to systems and methods for operation of hinged panels and spoilers for aircraft, including aircraft hinged panel and spoiler droop systems and methods.
2) Description of Related Art
The wings of high-speed transport vehicles, such as aircraft or other air vehicles, typically include various movable surfaces or devices to provide aircraft control and/or to configure the aircraft for low speed operations, such as aircraft takeoff and landing. Such movable surfaces or devices may include, for example, leading edge devices, such as flaps and slats, and trailing edge devices, such as hinged panels or spoilers, flaps, and ailerons. These movable surfaces or devices are typically movable between a stowed position and a variety of deployed or extended positions, depending upon the particular flight condition of the aircraft. For example, during the cruise mode of the aircraft, these movable surfaces and devices may be stowed or retracted to reduce aircraft drag, and during the takeoff or landing modes of the aircraft, these movable surfaces and devices may be deployed or extended to increase aircraft lift.
In the design and manufacture of high-speed transport vehicles, such as aircraft or other air vehicles, it is desirable to improve low speed performance of the aircraft by decreasing the minimum takeoff and landing distances of the aircraft. Improved efficiency and performance of aircraft takeoff and landing may result in reduced aircraft fuel consumption, and in turn, may result in reduced aircraft fuel costs. It has been found that drooping or downwardly lowering the hinged panels or spoilers of the aircraft wing during takeoff and landing may improve airflow proximate to the wing and to a deployed trailing edge flap, as compared to when the hinged panels or spoilers are not drooped. Such improved airflow may improve the overall performance of the wing by increasing lift and/or decreasing drag.
Known systems and methods exist for operating spoilers. One such known system includes using a hydraulic actuator system that drives a spoiler in both an upward position and in a downward position. However, on aircraft where aircraft evacuation slides may be required at the most inboard sides of the aircraft wings on overwing exits, such spoilers cannot be raised in an upward position due to the aircraft evacuation slide requirement of unobstructed aircraft slide escape paths. In addition, known spoilers driven by hydraulic actuator systems may require the use of additional electro-mechanical actuators in order to meet aircraft roll capability requirements. However, such additional electro-mechanical actuators may increase system complexity and weight, and may result in increased installation and maintenance costs.
Another known system for operating spoilers includes a deep (long) hinge flap system that uses a mechanical straight linkage system to drive the spoiler to a drooped position. However, such mechanical straight linkage system of the deep hinge flap system may span a significant distance, e.g., 6 feet below the wing surface, and may thus add weight and complexity to the system, and may result in increased manufacturing and operation costs.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for operation of hinged panels or spoilers that provide advantages over known systems and methods.